The Jealousy Games
by Panda Crayon
Summary: The boys are offered guest star roles on a popular Teenage drama TV show. They accept the offer in hopes of gaining some fans for their music. They never expected to go on a Hot n' Cold rollercoaster with their co stars. OC contest inside.
1. Chapter 1

Gustavo had his fingers locked together as he eyed his dogs in front of him. He had called them into his office to have a special word with them. Kendall and Logan both looked mildly worried, of course them being the ones with the most common sense, while James and Carlos looked rather excited.

"Dogs," Gustavo began, "I have called you in here today for one reason, and one reason only."

James lit up, "Big Time Rush was nominated for a music award?"

Gustavo stopped and stared at James. He cleared his throat before breaking the awkward silence, "Ahem. No James, Big Time Rush DID NOT, I repeat NOT, get nominated for a music Ah-war-ed," he said mockingly, "I called you dogs in here because I received a call today."

Logan's eyes widened, he was hoping that Griffin didn't suddenly decide to drop Big Time Rush because of their non-chart topping singles. Big Time Rush wasn't doing so good in the music industries these days, and knowing Griffin; he'd discontinue the band and search for a new music sensation.

"I received a call from Mrs. Heather Stone," Gustavo began but before he could continue Carlos raised his hand. Gustavo sighed and pointed at Carlos, "Yes, dog?"

Carlos smiled and let down his hand, "Uhm, yes Gustavo. Who is Heather Stone exactly?" All the boys nodded in agreement with his question.

Gustavo raised his finger to silence them and all the boys shut up, he cleared his throat and yelled "I WAS GETTING TO THAT . . . before you interrupted me."

Kendall rubbed his ear before bowing his head, "Sorry Gustavo. Please continue,"

"Heather Stone, dogs, is the writer for the show _'The Jealousy Games'_."

James and Carlos' face lit up, they were both familiar with the show. It was a hour long television series about a group of friends that go through their own personal problems; a big hit with the teenage audience. While James and Carlos were all happy, smiley face, Kendall and Logan looked puzzled, they had never heard of the show.

"Ok . . .? What exactl-" Kendall began but was cut off when James Shushed him. Kendall gave James a nasty look, but the pretty boy was already encouraging Gustavo to continue.

"And what did she want Gustavo?" James asked.

"Oddly enough she has an interest for you boys, and was asking me if I would be willing to let you dogs do a guest appearance on her show," at that instant James and Carlos rose from their seats.

"We'll do it!" They both said, simultaneously.

Logan rose from his seat and placed his hands on their shoulders, and forced them back into their seats. Kendall smiled, "Thanks Logan. And uh, what would we get out of this exactly?"

"You mean besides being in The Jealousy Games?" Carlos blurted out in excitement.

Gustavo rolled his eyes, he figured Logan and Kendall wouldn't be interested in doing guest roles on a teenage drama show. Luckily he informed Heather of that and she formulated a solution to draw them in. "Heather agreed to let Big Time Rush have their music featured in the episodes, and do you know how many teens watch her show?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow then looked at Logan, "Logan, how many people watch her show?"

Logan was dumbstruck, he didn't even know of the shows existence. "I don't know Kendall."

Kendall nodded then turned to James, "James?"

"About five thousand and that's minimum, or more per episode."

That was all he needed to hear. Kendall agreed to do it, and Logan, by majority rule, agreed to do it too. Gustavo smiled, "That's what I want to hear dogs," he picked his phone up and started dialing numbers. He stopped when he noticed the boys were still in the room. He pointed at the door, "OUT!"

The boys hurried out of his office and started for the palm woods, excited for the upcoming events . . .

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hey guys I'm looking for three OC's, and the OC's will be the star characters/actors of the show. More after character information and the information is about the characters of the show, not the actors. The actors will be your OC's, so you don't have to base them off these characters.**

**Brittany Mason:** She's the mean girl of the group. She's the self proclaimed leader, she's the type to take charge whenever needed and the one the other girls look up to because she's the 'mother' type. She's the popular girl of the school. Her secret . . .

_"They say behind every bitch, there's a guy that made her that way . . . and hey what can I say, they really nailed that one. . ." – Brittany_

**Melinda 'Linda' Dane: **She's the smart girl of the group; Linda has the tendency to correct others if their grammar is wrong. She used to have a weight problem but has suddenly lost it over the summer. She's also very sensitive. Her secret . . .

_ "I'm a smart girl; I get high grades, I don't do drugs, and I always know what to do. . . but why can't I stop this old habit? Thought I was done with it when I dropped my problem . . ." – Linda_

**Casey 'CiCi' Leighs:** She's the party girl of the group. Cici knows how to lighten any mood and is always down to do everything and anything. She has a reputation as a slut, and had a recent break up with her long term boyfriend. Her secret . . .

_"Everybody is god's gift . . . and I'm sorry I had to return mine . . ." – Cici_

**Janie Matthews:** The over achiever of the group. She balances soccer, drama, and student council and still has time in the day to hang out with her friends. She witnessed something and keeps to herself, but wonders how long she can keep it from her mother. Her secret . . .

_ "Never expected my father to be into that, my mother will surely be heartbroken. Especially when she finds out whom he's doing it with . . ." – Janie_

** There ya go, now you can have a little knowledge of what 'The Jealousy Games' is about. xD It's not real, but it's a dramatic teen drama I made up for the story. Now up next is the OC app, please fill out and submit either in review or PM. **

Name: ((Full Name))

Nicknames: ((If any))

Age: ((The boys are 17))

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

BTR Guy: (( I'll take whoever's left))

Jealousy Games role: ((Linda, Cici, or Janie? Sorry, I got Britt. (: ))

** That's all i'm going to need to know pretty much, submit your Oc's guys!(: Contest will close sometime before new year's; or maybe a later date, whenever I feel like closing the contest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

2J was pretty quiet today; everyone was too into watching The Lying Games episodes online. Kendall and Logan decided to watch the show to know more or less what they're going to be dealing with when they guest star.

Kendall stared at the small screen in front of him, he didn't want to admit it but this show was pretty entertaining. He frowned when Carlos paused the episode, the Latino smiled at the two boys that weren't familiar with the show, "So what do you guys think of the show, pretty good huh?"

Logan shrugged, "It's pretty good, I can see why it's popular. It sucks you right in and you want to watch more."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then all the eyes went to Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes, "Ok, yes it is good. Now press play Carlos."

Carlos pressed play and the boys continued to watch the episodes of the first season. They were waiting for the call from Gustavo telling them when they were supposed to go film their guest spots. They continued to watch until the episode ended, that's when the boys disbanded from the laptop, James went into the restroom, Kendall replied to a text message, and Logan and Carlos went into the kitchen to get snacks.

They returned to their seats before the next episode could start and a promo for the upcoming spring premier. All the boys got quiet as the promo started . . .

_A girl with short dirty blonde hair standing in front of the mirror was staring at her stomach, 'I am so fat,' She rubbed her stomach, 'I don't want to be fat anymore . . .' the girl glanced at the toilet then back at herself before the camera moved around her and shifted to another girl,_

"She isn't even fat, what is she talking about?" Logan spoke but was hushed by the others. He shrugged and continued to watch,

_Now it was a girl with long scarlet red hair standing in front of her own mirror. She was applying makeup, but while doing so she squints like as if she was in pain. She finishes applying the makeup on her face and looks at a picture she has on the mirror. She places it down and gets up, revealing a big purple mark on her arms. She walks out of view from the camera and it shifts to another girl. A girl with long dark brown hair was eating dinner with her family. She looked over to her father who was laughing then to her mother who was taking a bite out of her dinner. She looked over to the living room and saw that Brokeback Mountain was on TV. She frowned and glanced up to her father then looked down and started picking her food with her fork. The camera shifts again and now the scene is at a club. A strawberry blonde was dancing with a guy, it looked like she was having fun. Her face suddenly went sour and she runs to the restroom, with her hand covering her mouth. She makes it into the bathroom and pukes into the toilet. She sits there, her head near the toilet and her hands on her stomach. She stays there as the camera zooms out and eventually fades. . ._

"The Jealousy Games return this spring with all new secrets and drama. Premiers this March,"

"I can't wait!" blurted out Carlos, "What do you suppose their secrets are?"

"The blonde was obviously bulimic," Logan started, "sometimes they put too much spoilers in the promos,"

"That's the genius of it," James said, "the viewers are expecting it and can't wait to see why or what happens with her bulimia."

"One girl looked like she was covering up a secret, the other one might be bulimic too because she went to puke in the restroom, and the I don't even know what the girl eating dinner was." Kendall said with a raised eye brow.

The boys started discussing their guesses for the upcoming season when the phone suddenly rang. Kendall rushed and answered the phone, "Hello? Yes Gustavo?"

**A/N:: Hey guys this was the teaser for the winners, you won't know until next chapter. . . but maybe you guys can take a guess. I just added info about the girls' hair, so that is the only hint I'm giving until I name the winners next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? This is a big decision you know,"

"Ye-yeah I'm sure, I'm not ready to deal with all the responsibility that comes if I don't do this."

"Alright, it's your body so it's your decision."

"Thanks for being here Britt, I don't know what I'd do without you."

The two females exchanged smiles and hugged each other. The red head pulled away, "You know you can come to me for anything right?"

A strawberry blonde smiled and nodded. "Oh and Cici," Brittany spoke. "Yeah?" Cici responded tucking her strawberry blonde locks behind her ear.

"Promise me you'll always use a condom from now on."

Cici rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok, I promise I'll always use protection every time I have sexual intercourse."

"Good," Brittany smiled.

"And that's a wrap!" yelled out the director as the cameras zoomed out from the girls. The recording stopped and everyone on set started moving around, the two girls that were sitting on the clinic set rose from their seats and high fived each other.

Adeline Jane Emeralds, who played Brittany Mason, tied her hair up into a ponytail and congratulated her co star. "You did great Freya, we did this shot in one take."

Freya Cameron Brooks, who played Casey Leighs, shrugged and smiled, "It's what I do," the two girls giggled before they were joined by their two other co stars. The girls have gotten close since the first season of the show, and now they're close friends off screen and on screen.

"Another episode done being filmed guys, only a few more episodes to shoot then we're done." The blonde of the group, Trinity Carter who plays Melinda Dane, said excited about the four part season finale that they were going to shoot next.

"Don't remind us, because after that we won't see each other until we start shooting the next season," added Clarissa Michelle Delcancey, who played Janie Matthews, with a frown. If the show got good ratings than they would shoot another season, if not then they'd get cancelled. But it was The Jealousy Games, so it was unlikely that they would get dropped.

The four girls started chatting in the middle of the set and it wasn't long until they were the only people on set. Adeline looked around and started laughing, covering her mouth with her hand, "Guys we're the only ones on set again,"

The girls started laughing together as they made their way towards the doors. Before they made it to the doors, Heather Stone burst through the doors, on the phone, "See you then, bye bye." She stopped the girls in their tracks and smiled as she put her phone away.

Trinity looked at Heather, "Hey Heather, what's up?"

"We were just about to go grab a bite to eat, want to join?" asked Clarissa, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Heather was about to speak when her phone vibrated in her purse, she held a 'one second' sign at the girls and started reading the message she received. She smiled and started replying to the message, "No time girls, got a scheduled meeting right now." She turned around and started back from where she came. She stopped and turned around when she realized she wasn't being followed."Come on girls,"

The girls jumped a little, they didn't know they were supposed to attend the meeting as well. They started following but stopped when Freya paused to take her heels off, "God I hate these things," She pulled out her flats from her purse and put them on. "Much better,"

Heather was almost out of sight, so Clarissa started rushing the girls. "Hurry up guys, Heather is so far ahead of us." She started tugging on their arms, making them walk faster so they could catch up to Mrs. Stone.

"She walks so fast," complained Adeline as her arm was being tugged. Freya was smart for changing from her heels, Adeline was using her heels still and she's had them on all day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Carlos sighed as he spun around in his chair. The guys have been in the office for about two hours now, waiting for someone. "When are we going to eaaat?" Carlos complained rubbing his tummy.

Logan hand his hands on his face and then slapped them on the table. He had been listening to Carlos and James complain since they got here. One was complaining about food and the other one was complaining about how they're making Big Time Rush wait.

Gustavo placed his phone on the table and looked over to Carlos, "You'll get to eat soon Carlos, just wait."

"I'm tired of waiting," complained Carlos.

"And how dare they make us wait, do they not know who we are?" James added.

"We can just leave, but that would mean you dogs wouldn't make any more singles and you'll be out of a job. No more Big Time Rush, now do you want that?" The boys all shook their heads and Gustavo smiled, "Ok, then I suggest you dogs BE QUIET! I'm tired of hearing y'all complain."

The boys jumped a little and squinted before placing their heads on the table. It was silent for a while before the sound of someone walking could be heard. All the boys picked their heads up to see who it was. The doors flew open and in came Heather Stone, with the four girls following her into the room.

**A/N:: There are the winners folks! **

Trinity Carter **submitted by **KendallSchmidt31

Clarissa Michelle Delcancey. **Submitted by **heyitsthatkidjay

Freya Cameron Brooks** submitted by **Sparrhawk

** I'm sorry for those who did not win. ): But I'm going to try and fit the other OC submissions into the story as characters in the show. **

** I won't reveal who's going to be who's love interest, you're going to have to read to find out. And Sorry for the short chapter. :b**


	4. Chapter 4

The conference room was dead silent as the boys of Big Time Rush and the girls of The Jealousy Games sat across from each other. Gustavo and Heather were busy doing paper work for the upcoming shooting schedules. Logan cleared his throat hoping to break the awkward silence, but nothing. Everyone continued to remain silent.

Kendall was observing the girls from his seat, he was star struck. He hadn't expected them to be so pretty in person. He was looking at them all one by one, his eyes moving up and down their bodies. He could only hope these girls were single.

James was sitting back relaxed, he had a feeling the girls were eyeing him. He was wondering which one of the girls would have interest in him, they were all pretty so it didn't matter which one would go for him. He was happy with any of them.

Logan didn't gawk at the girls' bodies. He would look at their faces and stare at their beauty then shift his attention to something else. He moved from one girl to the next. He smiled like an idiot after he was done observing the girls' face.

Trinity was twirling her golden locks with her fingers and smiling at the boys across from them, she had to admit that they were pretty cute. She was looking at them all, choosing which one she could see herself going out with. She was slapped back into reality when Clarissa slapped her arm, "Nu-uh, you are NOT staring at the Big Time Losers,"

Trinity's eyes widened as she looked around, "I – I'm wasn't, I mean I wasn't." She tucked her hair behind her ear and avoided even glancing towards the boys.

Adeline's eyebrow rose as she adjusted in her seat to look at Clarissa, "Why can't she look at them? Is there something wrong with looking at some eye candy?"

Freya let out a laugh, "Oh come on Adeline, you have a boyfriend so you shouldn't even be looking at boys."

Adeline opened her mouth to say something but shut up when Clarissa spoke, "Didn't say it was wrong. I was just looking out for Trinity, I mean if she ends up with one of them her popularity won't boost."

Freya rolled her eyes, "What are you getting at Clary?"

"I'm just saying, to get your name more well known you should date someone who is equally as known or more famous. Someone like Dak Zevon,"

Trinity shushed them when Gustavo and Heather returned with paper work. They passed a booklet out and everyone had their own. "These are you scripts for this first episode, we will begin shooting on Tuesday."

Gustavo pointed at the boys, "Dogs you will need to learn your lines by then, and understand you're characters for the show. Kendall, you will play Ryan and you'll have a lot of screen time with Ms. Adeline."

Kendall smiled widely and glanced at the red head sitting across from them. He waved, "The name's Kendall, hope filming will be an enjoyable time."

Adeline returned the smile and waved at Kendall, "Hello Kendall, I'm Adeline." She started messing with her ponytail, avoiding eye contact from anyone.

"Save you're hellos for later dogs, let me finish breaking it down for y'all."

The boys nodded and sat quietly as he began again, "James you will be playing Seth, Carlos you will be playing Trevor, and Logan you'll be James."

James quickly rose from his seat, "Why does Logan get to play James? I want to be James, I'm the only one good looking enough to have such a worthy name."

Logan rolled his eyes and pulled James to his seat, "Shut up James and let Gustavo finish, and besides it's just a character in a show, calm down."

Trinity giggled and Logan flashed a smile at the giggling girl. He waved her hello, and she was about to wave back when she was stopped by Freya. The two exchanged a couple of words, Logan couldn't hear so who knows exactly what they said. Trinity rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Gustavo and Heather and didn't acknowledge Logan anymore.

The brunette sighed and continued to pay attention to his producer. It wasn't fair, Logan hasn't had a relationship with anyone since Camille and these girls didn't let even one of them act independent of the others. These girls were just like the Jennifers, Logan thought.

Freya adjusted in her seat as the two big bosses continued to explain how the shooting schedule was going to work. She was bored and just wanted to go eat lunch already. Freya sighed and started humming 'Til' the world ends' by Britney Spears.

Adeline had her mind and full attention on Gustavo and Heather. She was really dedicated to her job, so she always took notes and paid attention in boring staff meetings. Her smile turned to a frown when she heard Freya humming. She let out an annoyed sigh and turned to Freya, "Frey could you, like, shut up for a couple of seconds? Trying to pay attention here,"

Freya stopped humming, "Trying to pay attention here," she said mockingly. Adeline just rolled her eyes and turned in her seat to face the two babbling adults. Freya returned the expression and started chewing on a piece of gum.

Clarissa was trying to pay attention but it was totally boring, so boring that Clarissa decided to start picturing the future scenes she'd have with Carlos Garica. She wasn't one to go boy crazy, but she had to admit he was cute and he would be playing Janie's love interest on the show. Clarissa could feel a smile coming to her face when Freya spoke, "Why are you smiling for Clary?"

Clarissa snapped out of her daydream and glanced at Freya, "What smile Frey? Oh! May I have a piece of a gum?"

Freya pulled out a her pack and handed one to Clarissa, "Here ya go," before she could put it back in her pocket Trinity had her hand out. Freya pulled out another piece and handed it to her, but before she put it back she caught Adeline eyeing the pack of gum. "Want one?"

"Please?"

Freya rolled her eyes and handed the red head a piece of gum. "Yay," Adeline said, unwrapping the gum and taking bites from it. Freya giggled at Adeline, she was the most girly person Freya knew, she ate gum in a girly manner, bite by bite instead of shoving the whole piece into her mouth.

Adeline turned to the giggling strawberry blonde and covered her hand over her mouth. "What is it? D-do I have something in my teeth?"

Freya just shook her head, "N-no Adeline, I was just reminiscing and remembered something funny."

James was watching the girls from afar. He eyed them one by one, he thought that the read head was pretty cute, but so was the strawberry blonde. He turned to the two other girls and noticed the blonde spacing out at the window. She seemed like an air head, so he glanced at the brunette. She was just there looking bored, he could tell she didn't want to be here.

Carlos groaned as he had his head down on the table, he rubbed his stomach and tried to ignore the grumbling. They had to skip breakfast because they had to be here early, but only to have to wait hours until the girls were done filming. He was starving. And pretty soon he was going to run out the conference room and go in search of a hot dog stand or something.

Trinity was staring out the window, seeing nothing but the blue sky. She was staring at nothing but blue, but her mind was trailing off somewhere else. She was thinking about a whole lot of things, the upcoming shooting session with the boys, food, and the teen choice awards.

Carlos' stomach grumbled loud, and everyone could hear it. It got silent and everyone was staring at him when he rose his head from the table. He made a face like he was going to blurt something out. He saw the 'better not' look on Kendall's face, but ignored it and yelled out, "I can't take it anymore! I'm starving!"

The latino got up and rushed out the room. Gustavo was about to yell when Heather spoke, "I think that's an excellent idea Carlos,"

"Yeah, that's an excelle-WHAT?" Gustavo yelled out,

"So we can go eat now?" Carlos asked peeking his head through the door.

Heather smiled, "Yes. The girls were about to go get lunch, why don't you boys join them?"

"WHAT?" All the girls said, simultaneously, as they rose from their seats. "Heather this isn't fair," "Yeah Heather, it's kind of our thing too." "Please Heather, don't make us go to lu-"

"Shush, girls." Heather held out her finger and all the girls got quiet and sat back down on their seats. Gustavo raised an eyebrow; these girls listened to Heather without even a single argument. The boys usually don't shut up until they have it their way.

"It'll be a perfect opportunity to get to know your co stars girls," Spoke Heather. She turned to Gustavo and the boys, "So," she folded her arms together, "what do you boys say?"

Gustavo nodded in agreement. And with the flick of his fingers, all the boys got up. "Enjoy your lunch dogs, be back here after you all eat."

Kendall and Logan nodded in agreement as they all headed towards the door where Carlos was waiting. They stopped in front of the girls and did the gentle men thing, "Ladies first,"

The girls all rose from their seats at the same time. Adeline smiled, "Thank you," she said bowing her head as she walked past them. Clarissa just smiled and followed Adeline. "Whatever," Freya spoke as she walked past Kendall, Logan, and James. Trinity was fixing her bangs when she noticed the boys, "Hello," she smiled and waved at Logan. Logan smiled and waved back. Kendall and James were giving him nasty looks, at least Logan had someone's interest. . .

**A/N: There ya go end of this chapter. xD I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.(: We'll find out what happens during their lunch together.(; So who do you think is who's love interest? :D Just wondering what the readers think. :b**


	5. Chapter 5

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of buttons clicking. Kendall stared at the menu with a blank expression. His eyes traveled to the right and saw Clarissa texting on her phone. His eyes went left and saw Trinity playing a game on her cell phone. He figured it would be awkward like this when Heather insisted that the girls sit in between the guys, so each of the guys sat between two of the girls.

Carlos was scanning the menu with a cheerful expression. All the food looked so good. He was so into the menu that he didn't even acknowledge the awkward silence. He put the menu down, "I don't know what to order," he frowned when no one seemed to hear his statement. He looked at Adeline, who was sitting beside him, and tapped her on her shoulder. The red head was reading a magazine but put it down and flashed a smile at Carlos, "Yeah?"

Carlos returned the smile, "H-hey, the name's Carlos,"

"Adeline," she held her hand out and Carlos shook it. Adeline continued to look at Carlos, him staring back with a big smile, waiting for him to say something else. He didn't, so she flashed another, awkward, smile and went back to reading her magazine.

Carlos shrugged and hid his face with the menu, "Stupid," he muttered to himself.

James chuckled to himself in his seat. He was laughing at Carlos. Seeing how the Latino reacted when he finally laid eyes on one of the girls was pretty funny, since Carlos was occupied with his hunger earlier.

Freya started tapping her feet. She was growing impatient with the waitress; everybody ordered their drink ten minutes ago. She looked back and seen the waitress coming towards the table and a smirk came to her face. She pulled her cell phone out and started typing a text message, she hit send and looked towards Adeline.

Adeline heard her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her purse. She opened the message and it read; _'Frey: Dude, u should totally pull one of our Jealousy Game persona gags on the waitress.(: Come on, it'll be funny.'_ She glanced at Freya who was nodding at her. She placed her phone down when the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Sorry it took so long guys," the young waitress spoke as she placed glasses in front of everyone. She smiled and turned around to return to the kitchen but stopped when Adeline spoke.

"Uh excuse me, Ms. Bitch?"

The young woman turned around and returned to the table, "Y-yes ma'am, is something wrong?"

Adeline smiled and moved her bangs out of her eyes, "I ordered sweetened peach tea, and you brought me sprite."

"I- I'm sorry,"

"You're sorry? Hun, you'll be sorrier if you don't get me my tea. You do value your job correct?"

"My apologies miss, I'll bring you your drink right away."

Adeline just whisked her hand as the waitress grabbed the glass and rushed to the kitchen. She giggled to herself and looked at everybody. The guys had their jaws dropped and the girls gave her air high fives as they all started laughing.

"That was too funny Adeline," Clarissa complimented on her friends performance.

Logan cleared his throat and all the girls stopped talking. All eyes were on him when he spoke, "Excuse me, but what just happened?"

Trinity adjusted in her seat so she was facing Logan, "It's this thing we do. You know how Adeline's character is a bitch in the show?" Logan nodded and she continued, "Well we see how good we are playing our characters without a script. You know getting into character off of the set. It's pretty fun and it shows how good we are as actresses,"

The guys nodded. That sounded like an interesting way to get into character and the boys were all planning, in their heads, to do the same once they knew how their characters were.

Across the restaurant were Gustavo and Heather. They sat together for lunch to further discuss their contract and to spy on their boys and girls. Gustavo chuckled as he watched the boys make small talk with the girls. "It's been awhile since I've seen the dogs happy,"

Heather smiled as she took a drink from her wine glass, "Gustavo Roque, I didn't know you had a heart."

Gustavo laughed, "HA HA, I see you have a sense of humor Ms. Stone."

Heather just smiled at the large man as she took another sip of wine. She was here to spy on her girls, to make sure that they got along with the boys.

"Alright Frey, your turn," Trinity spoke pointing at a table full of males.

A smile came to the strawberry blonde's face as she handed Clarissa her purse. Freya stood up, "Watch and learn everyone,"

"This should be good," James said as Freya started towards the table.

They couldn't hear what exactly Freya was saying, but they could see the young rebel whisking her hair with her hand and laughing, probably at some lame joke one of the guys pulled. "I can't hear anything," Adeline frowned.

Kendall flashed a smile at his on screen love interest as she squinted her eyes. He let out a chuckle and Adeline turned to him, "Excuse me, but does squinting improve your hearing?"

Adeline smiled and rolled her eyes, "For your information I was trying to read their lips. What you said was just plain retarded."

Kendall's face dropped. He hadn't expected her to respond so aggressively, he was only joking after all, so he just cleared his throat and continued to watch Freya flirt with the guys. His attention broke when he felt something his him on the side of the head. He looked down and saw a crumpled up napkin. His eyes looked at everyone, but their attention was on the girl now walking back to the table. He shrugged and was about to throw it away when he noticed something was written on it. Uncrumpling the paper, Kendall read 'Just Kidding, still in character.' written with what looked like eye liner.

His eyes looked up to Adeline, who was now smiling at him. He returned the smile, but his attention quickly shifted to Freya who was now sitting down in her seat. She held out a phone number written on a napkin for everyone to see, "And that my friends, and Big Time Rush, is how it's done." She said with a smile on her face.

James chuckled as Freya received her purse from Clarissa. Freya raised an eyebrow and gave James a 'what's so funny?' look. He shrugged, "That's nothing," he rested his hands behind his head before continuing, "getting a phone number is easy. Nothing to it,"

Freya shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh like you can do better?"

"Getting a phone number is like eating a corn dog with James," Carlos spoke, still scanning the menu.

Clarissa giggled, "Well we're acting. Freya ain't no slut in real life,"

"Yeah, acting. As in pretending to be a slut, I'm not one in real life like pretty boy here." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

Everyone in the table tried not to burst out in laughter when James' jaw dropped. It wasn't too hard because the waitress returned with Adeline's drink; saved by the bell, er-waitress.

"There ya go ma'am, can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah," Adeline began, in her bitchy tone of voice. "our orders. We've been waiting forever for you to take them,"

"Oh I'm sorry," the young waitress began; pulling out her notepad and pen, "what can I get you guys?"

-[..: Forty minutes later ::.]-

Clarissa held her stomach as she groaned, "Ugh, I'm so full,"

Trinity glanced at Clarissa and made a gag noise. She giggled as Clarissa threw a crumpled up napkin at her. Lunch was perfect, and it was funny seeing the guys pull their own shenanigans with their food.

Clarissa got up from her seat, "Going to the ladies room, anyone wanna join?"

All the girls got up at the same time, "I'll go," they all said simultaneously. They all got quiet then burst out in laughter as they started towards the bathroom.

Kendall was picking at his food when he heard 'Psst'. He glanced up and saw James smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"So which girl do you have your eye on Kendall?"

Kendall shook his head and continued to pick at his food. James moved his attention to the next one, who happened to be Logan. "You Logan?"

Logan stopped sipping on his straw and put the glass down. He got quiet as he started thinking about his answer. It took a few seconds before he opened his mouth to talk. But before he could answer Gustavo popped up out of nowhere and ordered the boys to head to the hotel to read the script.

"Why do we have to go now?" Carlos complained.

"Shut it dogs. Heather Stone suggested that you take the first day to read the entire script to know more or less how your character is going to be,"

"That sounds borin-"

"QUIET DOGS!"

**A/N: Sorry for the random chapter.): R&R please? K. Thanks. :D**


End file.
